Canada and FemPrussia 50 Themes Challenge
by VivaAmerica
Summary: Because my PruCan addiction can never be sated. More Canada/Fem!Prussia fluff!


**1. Introduction  
><strong>"Ksesese, I am zhe awesome Prussia!" she yelled, looking the blond in front of her up and down.

**2. Rain  
><strong>She looked up in surprise when a red and white umbrella covered her from the rain.

**3. "Do I Know You?"  
><strong>When she asked him this his smile was bittersweet, and she vaguely remembered Francypants introducing her to a small colony with violet eyes.

**4. Card  
><strong>He burst out laughing when he he saw the crossed out, "Pru" on his "anonymous" Valentine's Day card.

**5. Lost and Found  
><strong>They ran into each other on many occasions when looking for their wayward pets.

**6. Kings, Queens, and Jokers  
><strong>The _last _thing Prussia wanted to see on her date was the two idiots she called friends hiding behind a tree and taking pictures.

**7. Running Away  
><strong>"I _told _you sneaking into Germany's room was a bad idea!"

**8. Breaking the Rules  
><strong>Even though they knew they'd get reprimanded, Prussia and Canada found many opportunities to sneak out of the chaos that was a World Conference.

**9. Library  
><strong>Prussia didn't mind getting kicked out of the library; Canada had been the one to start the ruckus anyway.

**10. Silence  
><strong>It was when she wouldn't even speak to him that he knew he was in trouble.

**11. Dead Wrong  
><strong>As he looked into her smug, wicked eyes, he was certain he hated this woman.

**12. Shadow  
><strong>At conferences she followed him everywhere with her gaze, struck by his intense beauty.

**13. "Are You Challenging Me?"  
><strong>She wasn't impressed - well, maybe she was a _little_ impressed - when the brat stood his ground against her.

**14. No Way Out  
><strong>As Canada nervously leaned in to kiss the smirking albino, he silently cursed his brother for suggesting Spin The Bottle.

**15. Dreams  
><strong>His hopes of her becoming less… _boisterous_ flew out of the room… along with his brother (seriously, did she have to drop-kick him?).

**16. Out Cold  
><strong>He hadn't really expected her to stay awake after a night of drinking with her friends.

**17. Horror  
><strong>She punched Canada's arm when he laughed and then went back to moping over her hair; whoever had put purple dye in her shampoo was going to die.

**18. Nature's Fury  
><strong>As another plate just missed his head, a line penned by Shakespeare came to mind.

**19. Out of Time  
><strong>She had to go back to her brother's place in the morning, so he held her close beside him that night.

**20. Lies  
><strong>"Uh, no, I don't know vhere your bear is."

**21. Melody  
><strong>Once he finds out she can play, he drags her to a piano at any opportunity so they can play duets.

**22. Reflection  
><strong>He looked at his face in the mirror and prayed to God that she wouldn't mistake him for his brother one day.

**23. Picking Up the Pieces  
><strong>Every February 25 he holds her close and hides his tears.

**24. All I have  
><strong>She doesn't know how long she'll last, what with her country being dissolved, but she wants to spend whatever time she has with him.

**25. Smile  
><strong>She's warned him jokingly not to smile in front of others, he'd be too irresistible.

**26. In The Night  
><strong>Darkness brings out their worst thoughts… thoughts that only the other can dispel.

**27. Innocence  
><strong>She thought the way he blushed whenever she kissed him was the cutest thing in the world.

**28. A Place to Belong  
><strong>He wanted to get her out of her brother's basement, so he invited her to live with him.

**29. Falling  
><strong>No, no, _no_, she wasn't supposed to actually fall in _love _with this dork!

**30. Game  
><strong>When he shyly admitted to loving her, she felt guilty for stringing him along... and confused.

**31. Obsession  
><strong>The way he came out of his shell during hockey games was unnerving.

**32. Rivalry  
><strong>He flinched when she actually _hissed _at Ukraine.

**33. Insanity  
><strong>"I don't _care _if that car was about to hit me, Jules, you could have died!"

**34. Warmth  
><strong>Gilbirdette probably liked cuddling with Kumajiro in front of the fire as much as her mistress did with Kuma's human.

**35. Blind Faith  
><strong>Whenever she said, "Just trust me!" a chill ran down his spine.

**36. Memories  
><strong>"Ah, Prussia, come meet my adorable little colony!"

**37. Haze  
><strong>The fog was too thick to drive through safely, so they slept in til noon.

**38. Cold Embrace  
><strong>She sat up, screaming, as another nightmare about Russia hit her, and he sadly pulled her in for a hug.

**39. My Inspiration  
><strong>With him around she was able to compose music again, something she hadn't been able to do in years.

**40. A Promise  
><strong>As she cried he promised to never forget her, even if the unthinkable happened and he lost her.

**41. Solitude  
><strong>After their first break up she locked herself in Germany's basement, making her brother very worried.

**42. Pen and Paper  
><strong>He likes the fact that she's a bit old-fashioned; her letters are better than e-mails.

**43. Teamwork  
><strong>"I'll sneak into his room, you just have to keep vatch."

**44. Drowning  
><strong>When she finally, _finally _said, "Ich liebe dich" he couldn't breathe.

**45. Last Hope  
><strong>He was the reason she didn't just disappear.

**46. Triangle  
><strong>He would tick her off sometimes, and she would flirt with Austria in retaliation.

**47. Hold My Hand  
><strong>He loved holding her hand when they walked together, they were small yet toughened from years of work and war.

**48. Stars  
><strong>They can both remember how the night sky looked centuries ago when there was no such thing as smog.

**49. Under the Rain  
><strong>When he knelt down in front of her, she suddenly didn't mind that they were getting soaked.

**50. Precious Treasure  
><strong>She'd rather have the ring on her finger than the entire galaxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I swear I'll never get enough of these two...<br>**

**Anywhozzles, leave some comments and tell me what you think! :) **


End file.
